


The Invasion of the Rubber Ducks

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney keeps tripping over the rubber ducks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Invasion of the Rubber Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> This is an expanded version of an old fandomverse drabble.

Rodney is really over the all of the various rubber ducks he slips on every time he enters the McKay-Sheppard family quarters. It's as if the things are multiplying all on their own, in different shapes and colors no less.

He remembers when it was just he and John, not even one rubber duck in sight in all of Atlantis. It had been a blissful time with their new relationship, Don't Ask, Don't Tell had been repealed and the fraternization rule was gone with it.

Ever since John's son – they had known immediately it was John's son, with that hair there was no mistaken their relations – was beamed into the city with one rubber duck in hand, there was no going back to them being just John-and-Rodney.

As he walks into their living room, even after tripping five times since he walked in the door, Rodney can't help but smile. John is on the couch with Riley in his arms, there is just the slight snuffling sound as both of them sleep peacefully. The sight tugs at his heart in that way that it does when he sees father and son together in situations such as this. Maybe he can live with the rubber ducks after all.

**The end**


End file.
